


Slave knights

by boringrain



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain
Summary: 一个曾经被卖为奴隶的深渊监视者





	Slave knights

在受封为骑士的仪式上，他的主人把仪式用的长剑从后面捅进他的身体里。浑身赤裸雪白的不死人奴隶跪在地上翘起屁股，让菱形扭曲的剑身尽可能地方便插进他的肉道里，插进他腹腔深处。他希望不会被捅穿喉咙，看起来像只过于可悲的被串起来的母狗。  
观赏着受封仪式的人欢呼起来。  
剑在他肚子里的某一处停下了，他当了一个合格的底座，装饰华丽的剑柄像个奖杯一样竖立着。主人握着剑柄扭了两下，他就发出了两声哀叫，仿佛在欣喜地配合。  
“让我们祝福他在战场上像这把剑一样勇猛。”  
他的眼泪快要掉下来了，膝盖也十分丢脸地将要跪不住。大剑在他身体里经历了血液的润滑而抽出，即使是不死人也像死了一遍一样。他的头还低低地垂着，不敢去看人群。肠肉颇为色情地一节一节地挽留着形状不规则的剑身，过于敏感的那些嫩肉使他受到了不少折磨。好在这次他屁股还夹得很紧，没有让一截肉道一起翻出来。  
血从嘴巴和屁股里一起往外流，他淡粉色的嘴唇和穴口不一会就将要被弄脏了。  
然而他的主人已经遇见到了这种事情，不死人才会使用的元素液极富仪式性的浇在他身上，从高高翘起的屁股中间肿起来的穴口一直洒到脊柱沟。血液被金黄的汁液封住了，衬着他极白的皮肤仿佛融金。他像个木偶一样被人扶着站起来，一件一件地穿上了奴隶骑士的全套甲胄。在没人看得到的地方，他的肉道在裙甲底下抽痛着。

 

他的下面永远没有衣服穿。柔软多肉的屁股把冰凉的裙甲顶起来。被迫裸露的皮肤时时刻刻在提醒着他他是什么。奴隶骑士的盔甲被规定如此，这就是他身份的象征。  
从背后就能看到大片的大腿和屁股即是在昭示着，任何人都可以使用他。奴隶骑士就是这里的妓女，是会走路的肉便器。当人们觉得有必要的时候，就可以索取他的服务。而最低贱的异类，不死人奴隶，既没有权利拒绝上战场，也没有权利拒绝慰安。  
在没有被投入战争的时候，他经常因为长得雪白可爱而可以担当娼妓们的工作。不止是个受诅咒者，那雪白的头发和肤色即是在普通人中都显得像个异类，双腿又过于修长，身体被战斗打磨的精练姣好，是个看起来就适合被抱的肉体。  
酒馆里往往会找些妓女来担任讨人欢心的侍者，因此经常能看到他。即使他的工作照理应该只是个侍者，然而当人们喝多了之后，总会模糊这脆弱的界限开始找乐子。  
夜晚的酒馆昏暗又靡乱，他一如既往的戴着象征奴隶的兜帽，低着头，遮着上半张脸，希望没有人会注意到他。然而在他递饮料的时候，几个雇佣兵对他说：“腰再低下一点，这样对面就可以看到你的屁股和屄了。”  
一旦被提醒了自己有多裸露，残存的羞耻心还是会使他满面通红。原来他像个不知羞耻的狗一样时时刻刻敞开着自己的腿间让人看到自己的性器官吗。  
在他愣住不说话的时候，有只手已经趁机伸进了短短的裙甲里面。冰冷的手摸着软软热热开始发烫的淫嫩肉瓣，搅和着正在不自觉收缩着的下面那张嘴。  
他发出了浅浅的苦闷的咕哝声，在嘈杂的人声里几乎微不可辨。他努力拿稳了托盘，一边摆放酒水一边放任别人摸他的下身。在侍者轻微的颤着身体送完这桌的东西之后，雇佣兵的手依然插在他的肉洞里，让他不知该走还是在原地站着。  
奴隶骑士默不作声，抬起头露出湿润的蓝眼皱着眉看着雇佣兵，看起来是很为难焦躁的样子。  
雇佣兵被他看得一愣，兴奋地把手指钻进了更深的洞里，胡乱挖着紧致柔软却开始湿润的肉壁。他粗糙干燥的手指显然跟奴隶骑士这极为娇嫩的肉穴格格不入。  
奴隶骑士无意识地咬起了嘴唇，他逾矩地扭了几下屁股试图把自己解放出来，粗大的指节却开始在他体内像剪刀一样岔开，十分过分地扩张着内部。  
“…请别戏弄我了，先生们。”  
是十分年轻的大男孩的声音。  
“还以为你是个哑巴，原来会说话啊。”  
“那么等一会他一定会叫得很好听。”  
他不是第一次听到这种性骚扰了，不如说早就已经习以为常，已经知道接下来会怎么样。  
奴隶骑士在桌子上找了块空地双手撑住，微微分开双腿，努力让屁股向后挺起来，“请您随意地满足吧，还有别的客人在等。”  
他知道这么做的时候一定已经被旁边的人都看到裙下了。  
雇佣兵笑着起身站在他身后，直接把他的裙甲掀了起来。  
耻辱得微微发烫的下身完全暴露在空气中，酒吧里乱七八糟的口哨声和男人们扫视打量的评判眼神让他僵住了。  
佣兵将烟斗戳在他大腿上，暗示他可以把腿分得更开。  
“你…是男性吧，但是这里已经变成了只会服侍人的两个肉洞了吗…可真乖。”  
“我听说不死人死了许多次后，身体会根据‘必要’来调整…”  
奴隶骑士涨红了脸却不敢回应，他们不止在羞辱他，而且句句属实，作为骑士的尊严让他羞愧得想要抱着大腿躲进角落里，只要可以不让别人看到他的屁股就可以了，他委屈地想着。  
“把大腿岔开一点，让对面的人好好看看你这已经被玩烂的破鞋小穴。”  
“你这婊子，在这里翘着屁股扭了这么久，也到了该被操穴的时候了。”  
男孩顺从地把腿又打开了一些，头也垂得更低了。他明明没有扭过屁股，在别人眼里那堆雪白柔嫩的肉却像脱衣舞娘一样在色情地挤压晃动着。  
终于，羞辱他的雇佣兵将已经邦硬的阴茎塞进了奴隶用来服侍人的温暖肉洞中，他的屁股也从所有人热切的视线中被隔绝起来了。  
可怜的奴隶骑士在酒吧几乎中央位置的桌子边当众性交，淫熟的身体被操得一扭一扭的，肉唇肿得像个裂开的果子。  
男孩熟练的阴道所追寻的不是他自己的快感，而是如何侍候在里面肆虐的各种性器，他那里已经从身体上就学会了为了使阴茎爽而蠕动挤压了。  
佣兵因为过于迅速的积累着快感而扇打了男孩的臀部与大腿，周围人的起哄让他兴致高昂，一边虐打娼妓一边在他体内发泄。奴隶骑士几乎要撑不稳桌子，酒在杯中摇摇晃晃。  
佣兵还尚未满意，他掐了身下的免费小穴的阴蒂，企图让男孩尖叫助兴，一直沉默寡言的侍者终于带着稚嫩鼻音小声地哀叫了，这让他的阴茎几乎可以再硬一天。然而男孩的子宫口却同时开始剧烈的收缩，仿佛在一口口亲吻着之前原未触到的龟头，一股生理热液缠满了他的阴茎，于是佣兵支撑不住，在小娼妓的身体里泄了。  
这下他大发雷霆，将一杯酒泼到了奴隶骑士刚刚被中出精液过的屁股上。  
“操，这婊子的穴跟沼泽潭一样，太会吸鸡巴了，放进去就拔不出来。”  
如若不是旁边的伙伴拦着，他已作势要拿酒瓶去捅进男孩狼藉一片的洞口。


End file.
